Darkness we flee from
by queenoflostsouls
Summary: Shadows have been chasing her all her life. One day she wakes up in New Domino, her memories forgotten. She does know one thing, she was a duelist. Now she will try to regain what she lost, even if she has to versus every single person who stands in her way. With her memories lost she will forge new ones, gaining both new friends and new foes. Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh anything
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar city, new domino. Still even if I knew the city it wouldn't be the same. The landscape has changed and me, being here, is just one, possibly major, part of it.

Lying on the ground I saw a tan, average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, royal blue eyed male in front of me. Charming, handsome are just some of the words that popped in my mind when I saw him.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, concern filling his face.

I looked around to see what he was referring to, being a little hazy on what I was doing beforehand, and saw a crashed black with red flames motorcycle, a duel runner. I went to run my head and felt something metal on top of it. I took it off, seeing it was a matching helmet to the duel runner.

What the heck happened?

I asked "where am I?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and replied "not really sure. This is supposed to be new domino, but that changed about an hour ago. By the way, names Yusei, Yusei Fudo."

Weird, I don't think I'm from new domino, but I can't really remember if I am or not.

"My name is Nicole, I think it is at least." I told Yusei unsure if the information was true or not.

Yusei shook his head before saying "Huh, memory issues. I've had those before, guess you're not ok," slightly talking to himself. "If you want I have a spare bedroom you can stay in till you figure out where you belong." He continued with.

With not many other options I accepted. We waited for two of Yusei's friends to show up, but we left before they arrivied.

We rode through the mismatched city for a while, the sights were amazing. For the entire ride I clutched tightly to Yusei, praying not to fall of the white circular duel runner.

Finally we arrived at a place called Fountain Square. Yusei lived in a two story house with a garage as a basement. He motioned me to come in and I followed.

Inside was basic, posters of dueling filled the walls.

"Do you like dueling?" I asked curiously, not yet aware of how important dueling was to this world.

Yusei's eyes lit up. "I do." He told me, paused and continued "do you?"

I shook my head and said saddle "I'm not really sure. I remember the concepts of the game, but that's all."

Yusei nodded understandingly while walking up the stairs. He stopped in front of a white door with a large poster staring the duel star of satellite, Yusei Fudo.

"Wow" I murmured in amazement.

Yusei grinned "I used to be the best duelist, won so many tournaments."

I asked "Used to? What happened?"

He shrugged "Well I am slightly retired. Technically I still hold the title since no one has beat me yet, but that might change due to recent events." Then opened the door. The room was nice, dark blue themed, and by the looks of it pretty new.

"You can stay here for now" Yusei declared

Author's note: I will try to update at least once a week. I write the story on paper and then type it up so it takes a little longer. Hope you guys like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Downstairs I heard the garage door open and someone called out "Yusei! Come down here!"

We hurried downstairs to the garage. Four duel runners were lined up all next to each other, two of them were Yusei's and mine. Next to my duel runner stood a spikey hair blone haired, purple eyed, arrogant looking male.

Yusei pointed to the man and said "that's Jack Atlas. Jack where's crow?"

As if on cue a dark grey eyed, brushy spiked orange haired with a viridian colored headband, male walked in. "You called Yusei?" Crow said jokingly.

Yusei placed his hand on my back and said "This is Nicole guys. She lost her memory so for now she will be staying here."

"Hey" both of them said before they began bickering. I laughed slightly at the sight.

Yusei walked over to my duel runner and stared at it in amazement. He asked "would you mind if we took a look at it, maybe try to fix it?"

I nodded my head yes and watched as the three friends worked on my duel runner. After a while crow left , later coming back with food and drinks. All of us took a break to eat.

Yusei came over and sat across from me, while the other two sat near the tool box. "You seem like you used to be a big time duelist." Yusei told me.

I questioned "why would you say that?"

"Your duel runner is really tricked out. Custom made, and the most advance one I have ever seen." Yusei said.

"Oh" I dully said. To be honest my duel runner really didn't excite me that much.

We ate in silence till we finished eating. Yusei went back to work on the duel runner. I was tired but I kept watching, even a little enthusiastically after he got hot and took his shirt off.

The three of them worked, never seeming to become tired. However my eye lids became heavy. I laid my head down on the cold hard floor and let my eye lids close, letting the sweet aroma of dreams take me.

Note: Yay! another chapter up! I know slow start... sorry... hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

My dreams took me to a town, maybe the one I grew up in. It was small, peaceful, I liked it. Then scenery started to shift, the once happy village was burning. The towns folk were screaming and running away from what caused all of this. In the center of the town was a little child with darkness covering her entirely. She stood and watched the chaos and seemed pleased about all of it.

The dream, which was starting to become a nightmare, changed again. I was with Yusei this time. We were dueling, a fun a friendly duel. I heard the laughter of a demented person and then a creepy voice saying "Darkness consume thy child." Every time I heard that phrase the duel changed, darkness etching into the smallest corners of the dreams, trying to take all of it. Then Stardust Dragon attacked, I could feel the presence as it was about to hit me.

I suddenly awoke from the dream, finding my self up in the bedroom Yuesi showed me earlier.

What was that dream? Who was that child? Questions and many more like it popped up in my head. Still they faded as I tried to hold to the dream soon forgotten.

I walked down stairs and saw a note on the front door. It read "I am at work. Jack and Crow will be stopping by. ~Yuesi"

Great left alone for the day. Hopefully one of them will show up soon.

The door bell rung and the door creaked open. Jack followed by Crow walked in. "Morning Nicole." Crow cheerfully said.

Jack rolled his eyes and said "Morning." then headed off to the kitchen.

"Shesh, he always needs his morning coffee." Crow murmured to him self.

Still half-asleep I asked "whatcha guys doing here?' yawning when I finished.

Crow replied "Yusei didn't want you home alone, so he asked us to come check on you."

"oh" I dully and sleepily replied.

Crow then proceeded to walk into the kitchen after Jack.

Note: Chapter 3, yay! hope you guys are enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Crow stayed in the kitchen for the duration of their stay doing God knows what. Why they were busy I decided to just sit around remembering the dream. I sucked at doing so. Time went by with no success and then Yuesi got home.

As the front door opened and I was able to see Yuesi, I said "welcome back Yuesi!" I was glad he was back, Crow and Jack made for horrible company.

Yuesi smiled and said " hey, Nicole. I hope Jack and Crow didn't cause you to much trouble."

As if they knew we were talking about them Jack and Crow came out of the kitchen looking almost drunk. Jack, laughing and wobbling, said "now we are not that bad, why don't you come join us for a drink. Bring your girlfriend along." At the mention of girlfriend he pointed towards me. Yup, he was definitely drunk.

Giggling I said "I don't think we want what ever they were having."

Yuesi said "agreed," and took a seat on the couch next to me.

Crow looking upset but also quite happy said "ehh more for us, we'll leave you two love birds alone." Then jack and him walked back into the kitchen.

"Have they been doing this all day?" Yuesi asked still slightly laughing.

I shook my head, "I have no clue what those boys were doing. I left them alone in the kitchen, worse idea ever I see now." I said.

"Hmm, since I don't think we want to bother with those two drunk, how bout the two of us go out to eat?" Yuesi asked.

I knew my face had to blush at that very moment. Shyly I said "sure."

yuesi headed down to the garage and I followed. My duel runner wasn't quite fixed so I rode with Yuesi. Still the entire ride I held tightly on to Yuesi.

Yuesi stopped at a pizza shop a few blocks from his house. "This place has the best pizza in new domino." He said as he helped me off the duel runner.

After we sat down we chatted. Simple stuff, and I enjoyed myself. Yuesi told me stories about the adventures he and his friends had. By the time we left it was about eleven at night.

Heading back to the house a duelist approached us. I couldn't get a good look at his face since he wore a hood covering it. Suddenly the duel runner activated speed world 2, we were forced into a duel.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold on tight, this is going to get rough." Yuesi said protectively. I fastened my grip around his waist even tighter. The duel runner bolted off, keeping up with the strange cloaked man dueling us.

The cloaked duelist, In a emotionless, eerie tone, said "Yuesi Fudo, do you even know what you are trying to protect?"

Huh? I'm not an item, nor do I need protecting.

Yuesi drew a card from his deck. "I am protecting a friend. That's all I need to know." He said calmly. Revving his duel runner he summoned speed warrior, set one card, and ended.

The duelist started laughing. It sounded so hallow, and lifeless. "That will be your downfall. I set five cards and end my turn."

After that it was hard to focus on the duel. My vision blurred and my head got dizzy. Going so fast on the duel runner didn't help matter either. I did pick up that the battle was one sided and Yuesi was losing. The cards the duelist were using overpowered Yuesi's strongest monster.

Ten minutes had passed and Yuesi was barely staying in the game. Suddenly my visor turned black and an image appeared. It was a guy with lavish icy blue eyes and slick raven black hair. "Nicole, I need you to fall of the duel runner when I say so. I don't have time to explain just trust me." The guy said. His voice was like honey, smooth and sweet. I didn't know why, but for some reason I trusted him.

We got up to a sharp corner and Yuesi was forced to slow down. The moment before he accelerated again, my visor showed the words "fall now!"

Swinging my leg across the side, I pushed my self off the duel runner. On impact I heard something crack, a bone possible. My body stung but it could be worse, just a few scratches and maybe a broken bone. Yuesi didn't seem to notice my sudden departure, which was probably for the best.

Bones aching, I stood up and dusted dirt off my pants. I jumped off a duel runner for a complete stranger, I was an idiot. What in the world was I thinking! I could have seriously hurt myself. Angry thoughts aside, I started walking towards the nearest building.

Being sensible I tried looking for a phone. The only problem, I couldn't find one or any open business. The place look dead, not a single soul stirred, no cars passed by, and no noise was heard. It was creepy to say the least.

After walking down a few streets lost, I heard the engine of a duel runner. Turning around to ask for help I saw it was the exact same design as my ride but in different colors. The duel runner stopped next to me. Taking off his helmet, I saw the same guy who was on the visor.

"Names Aryan. Sorry for making you jump off, I couldn't let you get into the part of town. Come on I'll give you a ride home" Aryan said offering his hand.

I took his hand and he pulled me onto his duel runner. As he started the duel runner I started to hold onto him, but quickly retracted my hands. I don't know him, I shouldn't upset my ride home.

I was nervous the whole ride. Eventually when Aryan figured this out, he grabbed my hand and put it around his waist. I was still nervous after that, but not scared of falling off. He didn't talk the whole ride, and I didn't bother him.

As we approached Yuesi's house Crow and Jack were standing outside. Aryan stopped the duel runner in front of them and helped me off. When I looked back to thank him he was already down the street out of sight.

When I took a step towards the house, my legs collapsed from under me. Thankfully Jack was quick to catch me. "Nicole are you alright?" Jack asked.

Crow, scanning me over, said "look at her, does she look alright?" Then pointed at my legs covered in blood. How did I not notice that.

Jack, slightly growling, said "shut up crow, just help me lift her inside."

The two of them carried my inside and laid me on a table in the garage. As they left and came back my leg stung more and more. A simple fall shouldn't have done that. Eventually while arguing the two managed to clean some of the wounds and bandage them.

"Where did you learn to do this?" I asked just out of pure curiously.

Crow shrugged, "some of the stuff we had to do landed us in the hospital for weeks. Just being careful now."

I nodded, indicating I understood. Some of those adventures had to have been extremely dangerous.

Calmly Jack said "so you left the two of us here. Went out to eat with Yuesi. Then returned here as if you were hit by a car. Care to explain?"

Trying not to sound stupid I said " some masked person forced Yuesi to duel and remotely activated speed world 2. I know Yuesi was losing the duel but I couldn't really focus. Then I fell off the duel runner during a tight turn." I was careful not to say someone told me to do it, might they think.

"And Yuesi?"

"I don't know." I said honestly upset with my self for not knowing. Quickly the two friend were off searching for Yuesi, leaving me behind. I was fortune for a piece of wood to be laying around the floor. Using it for a cane I hobbled my way up to the couch and plopped down. I had enough excitement for one day, I wanted this day to end.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't get much sleep last night. I could lie to myself and just say I was worried, but I knew that wasn't true. That duelist referred to me as a cursed object and it kept bothering me. I hated not knowing about who I was. What was worse, it was more then not likely that my past is whats going to kill my future.

The next morning, Jack and Crow didn't return. I assumed they found Yusei and where at a hospital with him. An attempt to stay positive. My legs felt better this morning. Well, more like I could walk with slight pain.

After throwing on a cloak, I went down towards the garage. Some force was calling to me, beckoning me towards my duel runner. Wow, the thing looked brand new. My hand hovered over the duel runner and pressed a button, all with out my control. A red duel disk popped out of the console, with a deck already loaded in. This must have been my deck.

I scanned through the cards, the all looked like Fabled monsters. They didn't look all to strong. I put the deck back on the duel disk and strapped it onto my back. I wonder why I came down here, sometimes life is just weird.

I walked down the streets of new Domino. My body walked towards something, an unknown force. An hour or so later I ended up at an arena. Out of a random stroke of luck, they where holding preliminaries for a big upcoming Duel tournament.

What the heck, why not? I decided to enter the preliminaries. It did seem like a good idea the time, though I knew it wasn't. When I saw all of the other competitors I was glad to be wearing a cloak that hid my features. Besides a bunch of weird looking people, Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Aryan where all there.

Aryan, hmm, maybe I would be able to get some answers. I walked over to him, but quickly the first round started. The preliminaries where simple, find an opponent, duel, and win to take their puzzle piece. When the puzzle was completed you would get an map, leading you to the next round. Its said this was taking from the days of the great Yugi Moto.

I got challenged first, by some green haired boy. He was a tough opponent, but at the very point of losing my deck prevailed. I had eight more duels after that, nothing note worthy. I don't know, but it seemed that I never drew a dead card, everything had meaning.

Carefully following the map on the card lead me to a abandoned warehouse. The sponsor was waiting, it seemed I was the first to arrive. The sponsor seemed bored by this, or maybe it was just the old silver hair and the worn green eyes saying that.

"Congratulations, you are the first to arrive. I will be over viewing the rest of the duels. What shall I call you by, _umbella,_" the sponsor said.

My mind clicked, translating the word. I believed it meant little shadow, but since when did I know another language. I smiled, "umbella, little shadow works."

The sponsor smiled, a gracious elegant smile. "Oh dear, I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Lilith."

The name irked me, my I nodded and waited. The next round wouldn't start till nightfall.


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: sorry if I spelt some of the cards wrong. And I hope you guys enjoy, I'm attempting to update, but starting college is hard on me. I know stop talking, on with the story._

Night seemed like forever away, but it finally came. During the process of the day Yusei, Jack, Crow, Aryan, a red hair duelist by the name Akiza, a green haired girl that looked like my first opponent, and 8 other people arrived leaving us with a random total of 15.

I got introduced to the rest as shadow. Apparently everyone except me was well known in the dueling realm. For about an hour it was meet n greet. I stayed near the shadows and people generally left me alone. Aryan came near me but something spooked him quickly.

After all of that nonsense the first round began. I was paired against the green haired girl. The other weren't watching they where all paired against other people. Oh and I found number 16, the sponsor was playing a part in this.

"Good luck," I said to the kid before the duel began. She seemed so young to duel, and so scared. It was quick and painless. A lion Unicorn like being was the first and only monster she summoned. My turn ended up with stealing her monster and synchro summoning Fabled Leviathan, Fabled Ragin, and fabled Valkyrius. In other words a lot of damage and a lot of draw power.

I hated how she screamed as the final attacked landed, muttering how she failed the great dragon. I reported my win and watched the others. Lilith, Aryan, Yusei, Jack all won theirs. Crow ended up versing the red head and was in immense pain afterwards. Yusei and Jack helped him back to his fuel runner where the little girl I beat took care of him.

The sponsor dismissed U.S, and each handed up a PDA to find out where the next duel was. I raced back to yusei's house, for fear of not being their when they returned.

I arrived first, somehow since I did walk home. When Yuesi came home, accompanied by Jack and Crow, I heard them talking.

"Did you see Shadow. He was the first once done, and the first one to arrive," Crow happily said. Apparently I impressed him.

Jack grunted, "he wasn't that good. His opponent was poor Luna."

I chimed in, "you know guys, this shadow could have been a girl."

Yusei added, "she is right about that."

"Hey Yusei? Didn't you say someone in a black cloak attacked you and Nicole last night?"

"Yeah now that you mention it yeah they did have a black cloak."

I asked, trying not to let them speculate anymore, "by the way, what did happen last night. I remember blanking out when speed world 2 activated and then next thing I knew I was collapsed in Jacks arm."

Yuesi looked towards me, "you feel off the duel runner. After that I finished the duel, barely managing to win. Sadly the guy got away."

"Oh," was all I managed to say. I'm glad he won.

I started to get up, I felt bad for being on the couch when I knew Crow was hurt. I forgot my legs looked horrible because Yusei kept starring at them.

"Nicole? What happened?" He asked.

Jack answered for me, "I don't know, if she just feel off the bike she shouldn't be this bad. And bad I mean that under the bandages it's a bunch of cuts and scrapes and blood."

I rolled my eyes, "it's not that bad."

Yusei, apparently not believing me sat down and dragged me into his lap. "Hey," I lightly protested.

Jack started cracking up. Crow popped down next to us and turned on the TV. Jack went to the kitchen and brought us back pop corn. This place seemed so perfect, just friend watching a movie. It's hard to believe I was practically a stranger to them. That was a perfect night, leading to the hell I would refer to as tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: if you may have noticed, yes I put up three chapters tonight. No, this is not typical. I had time and thought that my lovely reader (you guys if you actually exist) deserved more._

The boys slept over that night, and left early. Something about practicing before a big duel. I knew exactly what the meant but I honestly didn't want people to know it was me who was dueling.

On my way out I saw a note tapped to the bedroom door. It said my duel runner was fixed. Huh, when did Yusei get time for that. I grabbed my helmet and headed down to the garage. I started up the duel runner and she purred. It was unfamiliar at first, but before I got to the site I was comfortable.

I parked the duel runner near by, and walked the rest of the way to the place. This didn't seem like all to important of an area. It was a golden beach with nothing near by it except for the luscious water. A poor place to duel in my opinion.

Most of the other duelist arrived, and the first I noticed was Yuesi practicing against Jack. By the time the rounds where announced I was already bored. I went to look at the pairing and a smirk creeped up on my face. I was dueling the red haired duelist, Akiza. She the one who hurt Crow, payback time. Yeah I did kind of despise her for doing that to one of my only friends. Jack, I noticed versed Yuesi. That was going to be fun to watch.

The red head looked as determine as I did when we locked gazes. It was some kind of mutual understanding between duelist that said let the best person win. The duels started with a sound of a gun, which did indeed shock a few of the duelist.

The first thing I noticed about this duel was that it really hurt. Like physical pain, which wasn't something this game should do. Second thing, the red head kept saying something about how she will defeat the shadow duelists and I will not be one to stop her.

Shadow duelist. Something about that sounded familiar. Like something that for the life of me I should never have forgot. This is the point where memory frustrates you to the end of the earth.

Akiza was a good duelist, even though. It might just be the pain from the attacks saying this but god she was hard. It was an stroke of luck I came through. On the turn before I finished it, one of her monsters made a direct attack directed towards my legs. It was all I could to finish the duel.

The red head looked furious at me that I lost, and I just laughed. "That's what you get for messing with my friend," I said, breathing heavily.

At that point heavy rain started and Lilith canceled the rest of the duels. Glad I finished mine. As everyone was leaving I just stood their. Yusei came over to Akiza and chatted. The pain in my legs kept throbbing and I fell to the floor still conscious.

Yusei ran over to me, my cloak must have feel off. "Nicole," he practically screamed. Not everybody quite left because Aryan was at my side in an instant helping me up on my legs.

"Let go of me," I hissed at Aryan. I wasn't in a mode to deal with him right now.

Yusei came over and transferred my weight from Aryan to him. "I gotcha Nicole, don't you worry," he consoled.

Aryan, spitefully, said, "of course it would be one guided by the light of the dragon she found. Just you wait, you'll find out her secret and want nothing to do with her again." After that he practically vanished, or maybe that was just the pain. I couldn't really tell right then.

I muttered, "why can't threats ever be simple."

Yusei smiled, "they never are."


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: yay another chapter. Please don't mind the sarcasm, it's just been that kind of day for me. But I was nice enough to add a chapter. P.S. Next chapter will have some backstory on the shadows and Nicole. That should be fun to write! Love you readers, enjoy._

You know I feel pathetic. Apparently walking on my injured legs plus Akiza damaging them more was a bad idea. I never knew. What's weird is that the tournament sponsor decided to give me a wheel chair so I could continue playing in the tournament. It seems fate guided me to this tournament and wanted me to finish. Nothing eerie about that, right?

Oh, and of course Yusei never stopped lecturing me on how reckless I was leaving the house, and entering a tournament. I don't know why he believed the tourney was so dangerous, nothing was that dangerous about a children's card game.

The following morning I just advised myself so avoid everyone. Bad idea. As soon as I stepped out of the door Yusei was waiting for me. In my best annoyed sleepy voice I said, "yes my king? May I have permission to go down stairs without a lecture on how reckless I am."

Yusei blushed for a second but quickly regained his composure. He began with a sigh, "I'm sorry Nicole. It's just that I don't want to see you hurt, ok?"

That was the most sincerest thing I have heard so far. Being nice I said, "alright, but I am going to continue in the tournament. Fate lead me their for a reason, and I want to know why."

Yusei nodded in agreement and left. I wasn't in the tournament round so I got to relax till night fall. Yay!

Ever been left alone in a house and bored out of your mind. Well, that was pretty much me right now. My crutches and wheel chair where left in the basement, so i wasn't able to get far around the house. I feel that it's some plot to keep me at bay while everyone else was gone.

Still the boredom let me think on certain things. Three major thoughts kept occurring me. Why did almost every body except Yusei and his friends think I'm trouble. Second, what the hell did fate want me in the tournament for. Yes, hell is the proper word, because it's frustrating me the a "higher power" has plans for me. And lastly, something in my head kept focusing on Yusei. Someone say it's love, but there is no way I would fall in love with that oh so high and mighty acting guy. He's to good, and thinks of him self as if he controls me. Jack would be a better person to date with his oversized ego.

I shook the last thought out of my head, some of the things I was Imagining shouldn't be so. For example, a shirtless Yusei pulling me onto his lap. Meh, I need to focus.

Later that night Yusei swung around and took me to the tournament. Apparently top four was Aryan, Lilith, Yusei and yours truly. I honestly hopped I versed Yusei, the other two, well let's just say something is wrong with them.

Ever heard of people who where afraid of the dark, and thought they where silly? The final duels took place, in all the places in the world, and abandoned cemetery. Those people scared of the dark, I could seriously relate to them right now. Oh and to top it off, the cemetery was complete with cobwebs, cold wind, and eerie sounds. Also, just a tiny side note, Lilith looked like a witch. Not creepy at all.

I greeted Lilith and she regarded that I should have used the wheel chair. Oh well, a little pain isn't to bad.

Lilith announced the pairings. Guess what, I got to vs Aryan the king of ticking me off apparently.

Walking past me he sneered, "the shadows will finally consume you."

You know, I'm somewhat happy to play him. A, I might get down answers. B, if I don't then I get to pleasure of beating him. Great attitude, right?

Both of us got into position and declared, "Duel!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: meh, I know it's long. I don't feel to bad, because this is a somewhat important chapter. I hope you enjoy part of Nicole's sad backstory._

The duel began, with Aryana taking a strong lead. 5 facedown back-row, and a set monster. A defensive play, but still the back-row was going to be a problem. I started my turn. I summoned a monster and attacked. I got hit with magic cylinder, dealing damage right back at me.

It hurt, just like Akiza. Still, something was worse. My mind started to fog up, changing the thought. It continued until I couldn't recognize my surroundings. It was raining, and night time. An eerie overall setting.A old women, who looked somewhat like me, stood near by, crying her eyes out. A cloaked man grabbed my wrist and took me away from the women. The cloaked man looked just like the one Yusei battled.

The vision changed once more, this time to a pale bleak institution of sorts. A lot of kids where by me, and at least ten cloaked adults. One by one they took us and in front of everyone whipped us. I could feel the pain, that worst I have ever felt.

Before to long my vision went back to normal and I focused on the duel. I called out, "What kind of witchcraft is this, Aryan!"

He smirked, "just letting you know who you where."

"Your turn," I admitted . The rules of this duel seemed a little different. If I took damage it both hurt and revealed memories of my past. And by the looks of it, those memories are going to be pretty bad. I had to play more careful or else I'll be experiencing more pain.

Aryans turn was relatively quick, he drew and set a back-row. My turn I played it safe, I summoned a Fabled Catish and attacked. No traps this time but I ran into a marshmellon. That landed 1,000 points of damage on me.

This time I was ready for the memories, or at least slightly prepared. This time I was running, away from the institute. I could hear the clanking of chains and howling of dogs right behind me. Careless I turned around just for a second, and that second cost me. A dog leapt and landed on my leg. The handler called him off and chained my neck. I was then dragged back to the institute.

The next one was more surprising than anything else. Everyone around me seemed older now, in their mid teens. We dueled each other, inflicting pain and suffering. If my opponent lost, I took a knife to their heart and ended them.

Focusing back on the duel, my knees where trembling. Realization that I was a killer shocked me, and made me nervous. I was pretty sure Aryan was part of whatever group was doing that, which meant he was a killer to.

My voice shacking, i asked, "where do you play in to the scheme of things?"

Aryan actually frowned at this, "you still haven't got to me? I was the person who helped you escape the league of shadows. Oh, but you where a fool and got captured. I, being a fool at the time, offered myself for your freedom. Now it's my job to hunt you down and return you, what a shame."

League of shadows. I was apart of that, and I survived. I learned dueling from that place, I learned the art of killing. It disgusted me that I honestly considered right now going back to it. No, it seems I've always wanted away from the place. Now I have even a better reason to win this duel.

I ended my turn and planned. I was not going to let Aryan take me back to the hell hole from my memories.

A few turns went by, pretty much at a stand still. I was able to deal 400 points of damage but that was it. I was careful dueling but my next turn I slipped up and took damage.

This was what Aryan was talking about. It was the two of us, near one of the walls in the institute. No one else was around us, and a small hole, big enough for us to fit through it, was dug trough the wall. I went first, followed by Aryan. Then we just ran.

The memory shifted to a dense forest. I was surrounded by the cloaked people, shadows. I looked at all my options no exits. Seconds gone by and nothing, everything stood at a still point. I saw a flicker of light in front of me, Aryan. Gunpowder exploded around the shadows and I ran. I looked back, only for seconds, and saw Aryan getting captured by them. I knew I couldn't risk trying to free him. My heart burned, and I knew what that emotion was. At that time I felt love for aryan. That's why I want to go back.

Those memories hit hard. Making it near impossible to concentrate. Aryan sacrificed his freedom, and I apparently was never brave enough to tell him I loved him. I almost wanted to let him win, but their was no was I was going back to that place.

The next few turns I played super aggressively, and surprisingly it paid off. His field was empty and I went in for the finishing blow.

I won, I actually won. One problem, I felt to weak to stand. I fell to my knees, and looked towards Aryan. He started walking away. "Wait Aryan!"

He stopped and turned to look at me. He said, "what? You won, I'm leaving."

Crying I muttered, "I never got the chance to tell you this, but thank you back then. And I Lo-" I couldn't the rest, it just felt wrong now.

He let out a small sound of acknowledgement, and left. I felt like this wasn't the end of him, or the shadows. However, right now, I'm just going to watch the sky. I laid on my back and waited for Yusei and Lilith to finish their duel.


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: meh, long. Sorry, I didn't want to end it to short and ended up makinng it pretty long. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm just trying to set up so Nicole starts getting conflicted over who she has feelings over. Ok I'm done making you guys read boring stuff. enjoy!_

You know the funny thing about watching the sky at night, is the stars just memorize you. For example, the other duel was finished and Yusei was talking to me. However, I just ignored him and gazed at the beauty of the stars. I deserve that much, some peace. At least this was better then letting my emotions conflict me. I got that peace, only until hands slipped under my body and lifted me up. My gaze broke from the sky and started focusing on Yusei. I didn't even notice how dark it was, I could barely see his face.

The first thing I tried to do was complain, but as I opened my mouth I couldn't sound at the words. I guess my head was pretty much messed up after reliving those memories. My past seemed horrible, I was abandoned, and forced to kill without mercy. That just seems cruel for a person, let alone a child, to endure. Figuring I wasn't going to be able to do much, I nuzzled my head in Yusei's chest.

We got back home late that night and I knew I had to have dozed off during the ride back. Not the safest thing to happen, but I am alive. Yusei tried talking to me that night, but I just nodded my head no and hopped to sleep on the couch. Couches are more comfortable sometimes then beds, maybe it's just I was way to tired.

The next morning was great. My legs didn't hurt at all. The only bad thing is that I was a little to groggy then I expected to be for the morning. Other then that I felt great, which kind of triggered as a bad sign to me. Anything too good to be true normally is.

Disregarding my initial feeling about how I felt, i ended up in the kitchen making breakfast. Half way through making some yummy looking pancakes an exhausted overly tired like Yusei entered the kitchen. Yikes, last night must have been rough on him. He sat down at the counter top and his head just feel on the table, thud and all.

"Hey are you ok?" This honestly worried me, and made a part of my heart beat faster. I really didn't like seeing him like this.

Yusei's weary eyes looked at me and rolled. "Just tired, didn't sleep much last night."

I loaded up a plate with a few pancakes and pushed them towards Yusei. "Eat up, it might make you feel better." I poured a glass of orange juice and placed it next to his pancakes.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it." I prepared my breakfast and took a seat next to him. During the devouring of pancakes neither of us talked, Yusei probably needed all his concentration to eat anyways.

After clearing everything up Yusei turned to me. He asked, "feeling any better?"

Puzzled I said, "feel better from what?"

Yusei quickly turned his head away from me and blurted, "nothing!"

Then something in my mind clicked. Something I almost forgot. In the late night, early morning, I was shivering really bad. Most likely due to staying out in the bad weather. Yusei was referring to that. Now I knew why my legs didn't hurt, I had some kind of medication in me. Wait, does that mean Yusei stayed up late watching over me? Something about that thought just seemed so sweet.

I started giggling at Yusei. "What," he stammered out. I guess I got him nervous.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it was me that kept you up so late, I was to tired to comprehend much that past 8 hours." Which was mostly true. I remember most of the night pretty well, just bits and pieces where fuzzy.

"Oh, that's ok then."

The rest of the day was interesting. First I found out the Yusei conceded the duel to Lilith to take care of me, because I was looking pretty bad. That's something that I'm going to feel bad about for a very long time. Second I ended up getting a note from Aryan. It read "dear Nicole, it would please me if we could meet tonight at midnight. First place we meet since you lost your memory." Not a creepy idea at all, right?

After that, which wasn't bad enough as it is, Jack showed up. Which honestly isn't that bad, except when he's trying to push me to go somewhere and won't tell me why. For that matter he won't even tell me what the place is.

"Jack, no means no." I kept repeating myself more and more, every single time he asked.

Jack put a firm grip on my shoulder. "Oh, come on. Please," he begged.

I removed his hand from my shoulder. I was really getting frustrated over this. "Ok, Jack. Before I leave, can you at least tell me what for?"

Jack quickly looked around the room. "Ok, but you can't tell anyone. It's a birthday surprise for Yusei.

My interest was bacK, something for Yusei's birthday. Sadly that told me pretty much nothing. "Come on more info."

"Can't, just please?"

My stubbornness broke. "Ok, I guess. What should I wear?"

Jack smiled, oh god this was a bad idea. He pulled out a sleeveless short black dress with rhinestones embedded in a belt like fashion around the dress. Stunning was a good word for

It. "This. Be ready in two hours." Two hours would put it around seven. "Oh and you might need this. Carly put this together." I got handed a deluxe makeup set. I was about to question who Carly was but Jack left quickly. Makeup and a stunning dress. This really seemed like a bad idea.

My hair got done first, it was put in a neat little bun with two bangs hanging down. Makeup was a whole other matter. I spent over an hour working on, it making it perfect. By the time I finished I looked close to a model. I threw my dress on and headed to the front door barely on time.

Jack drove me to the place. The 'place' ended up being a gala at some high end museum. I asked, "Yusei is into history?"

Jack shook his head, laughing. "Not quite. This is an observatory as well. Yusei almost always goes to the events here. Donates a lot as well."

"Where do I fit in?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you." A big devilish grin formed on Jack's face. "You get to be his date tonight."

"What!" Before I could question him Jack drove off, handing me a fancy invitation.

A minute or so later, someone who I barely recognized approached me. His features stunning and flawless, and the tux just added to it. My heart started fluttering at the realization of who it was. It was Yusei.


	12. Chapter 12

_Note: meh, this took so long to get up and it's more or less a fillar chapter. Well either way I hope you guys enjoy this. _

What can I say, Yusei in a tux had a certain appeal to it. He walked right up to me and took my hand. He said, "Ah, pleasure to see you Miss. Brume," loud enough for all passerby's to hear. My hand was promptly lifted, as his warm lips kissed my hand. Romantic and traditional, the perfect combo.

"Why thank you," I said, bowing to a slight curtsy. I slipped the invitation Jack handed me into his hands. Jack must have took it from him for this to work out, and I had a feeling Yusei had no part in planning this.

We walked into the museum/observatory. I let out a small gasp for how elegant the place was. Better yet, this place was spectacular. High arched ceilings where complimented by crystal chandeliers and gold pattern walls. Tables with white table cloths lined with intricate gold embroidery lined the outskirts of the room. This is the type of things you see in movies, not some old museum. Yusei laughed at my little gasp, and now that I think about it he must be used to this kind of thing.

Yusei led me into to the dance floor just as the next song was planing. A slow waltz, which was calming and unnerving at the same time. See, I'm not the great of a dancer and I barely knew what I was doing. Worried, I whispered, "you know, I can barely dance."

Yusei smiled at me, which made me suddenly want to kiss him but I resisted. "Don't worry, I'll lead, just follow my movements." Then he whisked me into the dance.

At first I was a bit clumsy but his lead helped a lot. This was soothing, and lovely. "Happy birthday," I muttered during the dance.

"Ah, Jack set you up to this."

"How did you guess?"

"He said he was doing something special for today involving this. I didn't expect you, but I am thankful."

Something about that sweet statement made me smile. And for all the good it would do me, I fully enjoyed it. "I'm thankful to. It's nice being able to spend time with you like this." Now, I sound like an idiot, gee.

Yusei came closer to my face, barely an inch apart. I stared into his bright blue eyes. They seemed so young, so full of hope. While staring something unexpected happened. That inch gap vanished and his lips met mine. It was quick, but it made my heart beat faster and faster. "No this is wrong," I said as I pushed Yusei away and ran outside.

I couldn't let this happen, not when I was so unclear on how I felt. The love I have for Aryan is just as real, even if I forgot about it. I shouldn't do this to myself, hope for one but end up with the other. They deserve better anyways. I wanted to just know the right choice, not to have to think about what is more important to me. I love a guy I forgot about, and forged a bond with one who will never know the true me. Just the thought of that felt wrong.

I started to push my emotions aside, to calm myself down. That's when I noticed I was weeping, silently crying to myself. Your own worst enemy is yourself never seemed truer then today for me.

Something about this predicament just seemed cruel. I could deal with loving him, but knowing he's to good for me, but this, forgetting about a previous love and finding a new one, is just to much to handle.

Time passed by, possibly seconds and possibly minutes, and I just wanted to curl up into a ball. Before I was about to just lose it, Yusei approached me. He asked, "Nicole, is everything alright?"

I looked up at him through my teary eyes. He just stood their in full radiance, light bowing down to him. Something just made him seem radiant at that point. I met his gaze but quickly broke it off. It would be better if I didn't make myself anymore attached to him. "I'm sorry, Yusei. Things, something is just wrong with me. I wish I didn't ruin your birthday."

Yusei wrapped his arms around me in a sweet embrace. I shouldn't let him, but it was a very comforting feeling. "You didn't ruin it, I was glad to spend time with you. And what do you mean by wrong?"

"I'll tell you, but can we just go home?"

Yusei nodded in agreement and we hopped onto his duel runner. The ride home he didn't bother me, which was surprising. Oh, and that glow on him was gone. Which was also pretty weird. By the time we got home, I really wasn't feeling to hot. Crying and letting sadness run its course really can make a person light-headed.

Back at the house, Yusei and I sat down for a talk. Not caring to much about what he might think, I told him my memories and what happened during that duel.

"Oh, so that' why you freaked out. I'm sorry, i knew I shouldn't have assumed you would be fine with a kiss."

I nodded my weary headed, "yup, and now you can understand why I was so out of it after the tournament."

"Yeah. You should get some rest, come get me if you need anything at all," Yusei said.

I honestly felt pretty bad about the whole predicament. I needed answers, and those memories just left me with more questions. However, Yusei's right, I need some sleep. Tomorrow I will be dueling Lilith, and a gut feeling tells me she is involved in this somehow. Just one more puzzle piece that doesn't fit into place.


	13. The end

Today seemed born for trouble. Since the minute I woke up I hated this day, everything was wrong.

I headed straight for the duel location and waited. This time it was at the the starting point, the dueling arena. As the night came, the rows filled up loudly. By the time it was about time to start the stadium was packed.

Lilith arrived barely seconds before the duel was supposed to start.

I declared, "duel," and took the first turn. It was simple, easy as breathing. Lilith didn't stand a chance. All she did was stall, but it was clear she couldn't win.

Half way through the duel I scanned the crowds looking for Yusei. I didn't see him. I didn't see anyone I knew, the closer I looked the same lol the faces looked.

I stuttered, "what's happening?"

Lilith smiled at me, "finish the duel dear."

What is happening. Yusei promised to be here, to support me. He isn't one to break a promise to a friend.

Lilith looked at me disappointed and screamed, "He's gone! They're all gone! Just finish the duel you fool!" Her complete persona changed, and it terrified me.

My body was shaking and my heart racing. I wanted to throw the duel but for some reason I knew that wouldn't fix anything.

I calmed down and focused on the duel. I poured all my passion and anger to every move I made, not even Lilith's stalling helped her. In a manner of turns she was defeated, and looked s flipped pleased.

Something was wrong. It had to be. I looked around, the world was collapsing on its self. Lilith said, "your finish Nicole. This is the end for you."

I got knocked out by something. I knew today was going to be a bad idea.

The next time I woke up my body ached and I was strapped to some IV. I asked the nurse, "where am I?"

The nurse simply said, "The league of shadows. Welcome home, Umbella."

_The end! Yeah I know meh. There will be a sequel I just needed to end this first. _


End file.
